Margaery Tyrell
Margaery Tyrell is a major character in the second season. She is played by Natalie Dormer and debuts in "What is Dead May Never Die." Queen Margaery Tyrell is the wife of King Renly Baratheon, a claimant to the Iron Throne in the War of the Five Kings. Her father Lord Mace Tyrell is the ruler of the Reach. Biography Background Margaery is the only daughter of Lady Alerie Tyrell and Lord Mace Tyrell, the High Marshal of the Reach. The Reach is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms and House Tyrell is one of the Great Houses of the realm. Margaery was raised in privilege in the family seat and regional capital of Highgarden. She is close to her brother, Ser Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers. She is said to be as beautiful as she is clever.HBO viewer's guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Storm's End entry Season 2 :Main: Margaery Tyrell Season 2 Margaery marries King Renly Baratheon, the lover of her brother Loras. Two weeks later they have not consumated their marriage. She is aware of Renly's relationship with Loras. Renly camps his army in the Stormlands and holds a tournament for his followers. Margaery is disappointed when Loras is defeated in the final bout by Brienne of Tarth. Catelyn Stark arrives to treat with Renly on behalf of her son Robb Stark and Margaery greets her warmly. Margaery encourages Renly to produce and heir with her but he struggles to overcome his homosexuality. She is pragmatic about his desires and shocks him by offering to bring Loras into their bed."What is Dead May Never Die" King Joffrey Baratheon's Master of Coin Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish also visits the camp to treat with Renly. He makes a point of provoking Margaery about her husband's sexuality and she affirms her loyalty to Renly. Renly treats with his brother King Stannis Baratheon but is unable to reach a compromise."Garden of Bones" Renly is killed in mysterious circumstances and his Kingsguard Brienne of Tarth is blamed for his death. Margaery convinces Loras to flee the camp with her before Stannis arrives. Littlefinger accompanies them to Highgarden having gauged Margaery's ambition to become queen."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Appearances Image gallery Margaery and Renly.jpg|Margaery and Renly Baratheon watching a tourney. Margaery.jpg|Margaery at the tourney. LorasMargaery.jpg|Margaery walks with her brother Loras in Renly's camp Family tree In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Margaery is the unwed daughter of Mace Tyrell, one of the most powerful lords in Westeros. Margaery herself is considered to be not only very beautiful, but very intelligent despite her relatively young age. The Tyrells are a loving family, and Margaery has a good relationship with both her parents and her brother Loras. Many houses and eligible lords want to marry their sons to Margaery and gain an alliance with the formidable House Tyrell, but Mace has been holding out for the most favorable match possible. She becomes an increasingly important character in later books. See also * Margaery Tyrell at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Season 2 Characters Category:House Tyrell Category:Ladies Category:Queens